The use of optical fibers for light transmission has become inreasingly popular especially in the area of data, telephone and other types of communication networks.
Optical fibers are typically contained in a fiber optic cable which comprises an outer jacket and one or more optical fibers extending therethrough. Stranded strengthening members are positioned between the fiber and the jacket to provide tensile support to the fiber in the jacket. When terminating an optical cable for use in a connector or similar terminating device, a length of fiber is exposed from the jacket. The fiber end is then cleaved leaving a suitably prepared optical end face. The fiber is then placed in the connector for ultimate connection with another fiber or other optical device.
As the optical fiber is very thin, and in be case of glass fiber very brittle, it is desirable to cleave the fiber after the fiber has been secured in the connector. This would eliminate possible damage to the cleaved and prepared fiber while positioning the fiber in the connector. One significant disadvantage of cleaving in the connector is that a small portion of the fiber would remain external of the connector. This results in greater complexity is designing an optical connector as the device must accommodate and protect extending end of the fiber.
Techniques are known which strive to cleave the fiber at a point internal of the end face of the connecting device. These techniques include providing a connecting device with a dish-shaped end. A cleaving device can be brought down at an angle from a position external of the dish to contact the fiber internally of the end face of the dish. While thus providing a cleave internally of the connector end face, this dish-type configuration has certain disadvantages. It is more difficult to design a mechanism which will move a cleaving element through the critical angle needed to clear the dished end of the connector and yet contact the fiber at the appropriate point. Further, striking the fiber at an angle tends to reduce the life of the cleaving element as a result of uneven vector forces working against the cleaving element. In addition as the cleaving element will strike the fiber at an angle there is a tendency for the cleaving element to slide along the length of the fiber resulting in an ineffective cleave.
It is desirable to provide an optical fiber connecting device that will permit fiber cleaving internally of the end face thereof. The device should securely retain the fiber therein and provide ready access to a conventional cleaving device.